The dawn of life and death (grootxreader)
by Mother of the beasts
Summary: The universe is in danger once again. Callistos brother is back and stronger than ever. He will stop at nothing to kill callisto, the guardians and the universe all for his father Thanos. With the universe in peral can callisto amd her infinaty stone of life defeat her brother and his stone of death. Can the gaurdians save the galaxy once again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Usually Avania was a peaceful planet, it constantly has at least two moons always present in the sky while the other three rotate around it at a relatively paced speed. Avania has three suns two of the suns rise in the South while the other one rises in East. The day and night cycles are much like that of Earth they only last a few hours longer. Very few wars have ever been recorded in its history however the few wars that have been recorded where long lasting and vicious seeing as they are allied with the Kree who seem to love battling. The inhabits of this planet are a strong and proud race they have a great amount of respect and are an advanced civilization, however there are large scattered tribes around the planet. The highly advanced citezens care very little if not at all about the lower civilians. They all prefer to go by the name Ginnedra's. Like I said before this planet was very peaceful until Thanos and his goonies attacked it, at the centre of the planet there was a strong source of magic that ran through the planet like veins. I new Thanos my adopted father would most likely destroy this plant in order to take its power and to make himself even stronger. Instead of destroying the planet himself he sends his followers, his goonies to do his dirty work while he sits in his throne made of stone, we had to stop them from destroying this planet we just have to.


	2. Chapter one

Peter yelled back to us as we held on to the walls of the Milano, "hang on back there it's gonna get real bumpy." The ship jostled violently as it was pelted by plasma blasts from angry ships that buzzed around us. Beside Peter sat Rocket his teeth showing in anger " Qill if we don't shoot these flarking ships out of the air we're never going to make it to the ground." Peter gritted his teeth " alright shoot them out of the sky." -Rocket grinned like a maniac. Much like how Drax grins when he kills one of Thanos's men. -" now your talkin." Rocket pumped the Milano's flight joystick forward two times and handed off controlling the ship to Peter. Rocket clicked a red button on the side of it activating the Milano's weapons a barrage of gunfire erupted from under the wings and the nose of the ship. Peter took evasive actions while rocket shot up the enemy. Gamora sat towards the back of the cockpit entrance watching the amount of damage the ship was obtaining. A loud explosion echoed through the ship, it came the back of the ship. Gamora yelled out " The back left engine thruster is offline, the ship can't handle much more of this Peter, we need to get the ship on the ground now!" Gritting my teeth in frustration I let go of Groots arm and made my way to Gamora's seat then down next to Peter and Rocket " I need you to fly as close to the ground as you can then me, Groot, and Drax will jump out." At the same time Peter and Gamora yelled at me " you will not be jumping off this ship." - I grunted shaking my head- " Then how the hell are we going to help the people on the surface without any one down there!?! They'll all die by the time where done up here." Drax nodded from behind me " Callisto is right if we do nothing they will perish and we would not have saved one person." Peter and Gamora both harshly sighed "I Am Groot" ( Callisto and Drax are right) Peter huffed "ya ya I know she's right... dammit fine get ready to bail out on my count." Gamora shook her head " you're seriously thinking about letting them jump out it'll be three against all of Thanos's men." I smiled and turned to Gamora, patting my hand down on her shoulder " we'll be fine we have Rockets airraid jetpacks." I glanced back at Groot and Drax " well I have it at least." " I take no comfort in hearing this." I laughed " well I guess that means you guys will just have to hurry up with with shooting all the ships down." Gamora grumbled and turned back to the data pad that had many red warnings and flashing lights. Quickly I made my way down to the ships entry door Groot and Drax stuck close to me, pressing the the release button the exit door slowly opened. The wind threatened to suck us all out, it howled as the ship started to make a dive. Groot grabbed my shoulder " I Am Groot" ( you better be careful and come back to me in one piece babes) I couldn't help but smile despite the circumstance we where in " I'll be careful I promise and I will come back to you in one piece." Groot seemed to be happy with my response. The ground grew closer and Peters voice was projected through the ship " alright in three...two...one..GO." Waisting no time we jumped activating my jet pack I hit the ground lightly and took off running towards the horrifying screams. I withdrew my dual condensed electrical plasma -light pistols and set the mode to from stun to kill they hummed in my hand with anticipation for the first kill. I spotted him first, his back was turned to me his gun raised and pointed at a mother who was desperately trying to protect her child. Rushing him, I shot a condensed ball of plasma at him, angry he turned around his face was covered with a protective mask. Locking my elbows I shot him directly in the throat and scored a hit, light grey blood shot out from the front and back. He fell to the ground wiggling suffocating on his own blood, quickly I ushered the women and her kid to stay close to me. We walked past the bodies of several Avania citizens there brilliant turquoise blood staining the ground. Wooden homes where engulfed in flames and smoke choked the air. Something moved to the left of me spinning to meet my target I barley had enough time to dodge his attack, his blood stained blade managed to catch the airraid jet pack. It severed the main fuselage rendering the jet pack useless to me. My attacker hissed " you all are already to late the planet belong to Thanos now, you pathetic human." I sneered at him " your first mistake was thinking I'm a human, I'm half celestial you freak." My attacker frantically tried to get away from me but I held on tight to his wrists, head butting him I nocked off his face mask revealing a Sacarin soldier. I looked at him in disgust and drove my knee into his stomach the blade dropped out of his hand, and with one swift movement I snapped his neck. Checking behind me I made sure the two citizens where still with me, then we where off again to search for more survivors. The direct comlink in my ear went off it was Peter " we need to evacuate the planet immediately they've already began withdrawing the energy from within the planet. After their done it won't be long till the planet collapses in on itself. If you have any survivors send them towards the edge of the forest." I tapped the com link and stopimg in my tracks. " Peter we won't have enough space for every survivor." He responded the sound of gun fire was loud " don't worry about it I have back up." The comlink ended and I was left with citizens and family's staring at me with fearful eyes. Most of the men and some women in the group where armed with condensed plasma rifles and swords. Shaking my head I turned to them "alright I have gotten new orders I need you all to go towards the entrance to the forest there will be a ship and three others waiting for you, any of you that are armed with a weapon I need to to take point and protect the ones that aren't got it?" They all nodded and within a moment I was alone in the ashes of burning homes and dead bodies. I took off sprinting in the other direction checking as many homes as I could. The sound of children screaming brought me to a halt. It was close. I peeled off in the direction and found the source. A rather large brutish Sacarin soldier, he was much larger than Drax, his muscles would put Drax's to shame. He held dual swords and menacingly stood over a family.


	3. Chapter onestill

The father was at the front, his arms where stretched out wide in an attempt to protect his wife and the three young children. With out warning I charged up to him jumping onto his back. He threw his arms behind him and found my leg his grip was tight and very strong he yanked me off throwing me to the ground. Bringing down his foot in an attempt to stomp on me I rolled out of the way lunging up. He brought his arm down hard, effortlessly I stepped to the side and shot him in the side of the head. The the condensed electrical plasma-light ball hit him right on the soft part of the skull, instead of a giant hole in his head the deadly shot fizzled and rippled dissipating leaving the Sacarin completely unharmed. He turned his head and punched me right in the stomach. I flew backwards into the farthest wall luckily my body armour took most of the impact but holy crap that hurt. His foot falls shook the ground as he charged me again placing the palm of my hands against the wall I pushed my self off and skidded across the ground and between his legs. Countless scenarios ran through my head "how was I going to get that shield down? What if he kills me before I even get to the shield? How am I going to keep the family safe while he rampages around the room?" While I was distracted, the Sacarin grabbed my ankle and threw me into a wall with a loud crack. My armour took the brunt of the hit but it's starting to crumble from the abuse the Sacarin is dishing out. Getting up onto my feet again and franticly dodged his kicks and punches until I located the shields energy source. With a quick flip over him I pull out my pistol and shoot the shields power source. It crumbled inwards and crackled as the energy dissipated. The Sacarin whipped his whole body towards me seething with more anger than before. He threw his arms down grabbing to holstered knives. He sprint-charges me, effortlessly I step out of the way again and grab his arm. Taking it I smashed it over my knee breaking it with a satisfying snap, with the tearing of muscle and flesh. The Sacarin roared in pure fury and pain. With his good arm he grabbed mine and pulled me towards him, I stumbled forward and he plunged his blade into me.The blade entered with little resistance my crumpled armour did little to stave off the blade, he yanked it upwards from my right hipbone all the way up towards just below my left rib. The pain was excruciating, in a flurry of panic I managed to grab my blaster and shoot the Sacarin point blank in the face. A torrent of light grey blood and brain matter discharged spraying the white ceiling of the house grey. The Sacarin dropped me and I landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, both the parents who I just saved scurried over to me. There hands frantically trying to stop the bleeding and close the wound. With the little strength I had left I purposefully called Drax, not Groot. Telling him my location urgently told him to hurry. Within moment he was on his knees next to me, his face was mixed with anger and worry. Gently he picked me up in his arms, looking back at the family he gruffly ordered them to stay close to him. Drax took off running with the family in tow, all the buildings that we passed where devastated most of them where just crumbled heaps of metal and wood. My eyelids slipped shut, furiously I tried to not focus on the pain. Drax's voice boomed in my ears "do not close your eyes Callisto or I'll think you dead and be less careful with you." That got me to open my eyes. We make it to the ship before Groot. It appears that Rocket has gone to retrieve Groot and possibly look for anyone that might have been left behind. Drax yelled for Peter and Gamora instantly ran to our sides. Gamora's hands flew up to her mouth covering it, she shook her head. Peter looks extremely distraught his hand shot up to his communicator and called Rocket. " Rocket!! We have a situation! You and Groot need to get back her imediantly!!" Peter ended the comlink. Gamora grabbed me from Drax, my vision was beginning to blur. A brilliant blue warpjump appeared in the sky and multiple blurry massive ships spilled through. All the larger ships belly's opened up and out spilled a dozen smaller ships, they zipped to the ground and picked up the civilians ferrying them to the main ships. With thudding footsteps Gamora, Peter, and Drax charged up the ramp and inside the Milano. Quickly Gamora entered the makeshift medbay and placed me on a cold metal table. Teetering on the edge of panic Peter turned to Drax and told him to wait by the entrance of the ship and get Rocket to pilot the ship up to Yondus. When Peter mentioned Yondu I cocked my head to the side and tried to talk, but all that came out was an anguished gurgle. My vision was now drastically fading in and out, a heavy vibration shuddered through the Milano as the ships engines roared to life. A few moments later I heard Groot's frantic voice filter through the door, he was arguing with Drax and Rocket, who I assumed put the ship on auto pilot. Gamora and Peter where arguing aggressively while their hands where franticly trying to stop the bleeding, Groots voice was growing louder. He was now threatening Gamora and Peter "I am Groot!" ( if you don't open this door I will happily open it for you by ripping it off and throwing it out the airlock.) Peter was franticly making his way to the door when the sound of screeching metal on metal ripped through the air, Groot fired the door down the short hallway and into the makeshift living space nearly missing Rocket and Drax. Groot charged into the room and hunched over me, his arms wrapped around me as tears started to slip down his wooden cheeks. Groot looked at me with both unimaginable anger for the fact that I was severely injured, and I could see it in his eyes just how much worry and sadness he was dealing with. Gently I placed a bloody hand on his cheek and gave him a sad smile, leaning into him I whispered in his ear " I love you." My whole world faded and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter two

The gentle sound metal clinking together roused me from a painful sleep. Slowly my eyes opened to see mine and Groots shared room that also Rocket likes to crash in. The room was a pig sty, Groot usually kept it extremely clean but instead the ground was covered in leaves, broken branches and the walls where covered in thick vines. I was laying on Groots lap, my head resting against his chest my legs where stretched out across part of his legs. Protectively his arms where draped over a rather embracing spot. His right arm was draped across my boobs and his other arm delicately resting on my right hip bone, a soft snoring left him, rattling his chest slightly. Finally my gaze landed on Rocket who sat at a small metal table, I could only assume he was building a bomb or a rather new large gun. I attempted to whisper Rockets name but failed, instead his name came out a crackle. Managing to clear my incredibly dry throat I whispered Rocket's name. "Rocket." His ears pinned back, he shook his head and spoke as if he was talking to Groot. " sorry bud but I'm not sure when she's gonna wake... your just gonna have to wait... wait a min.." Rocket turned around in his spinny chair looking at Groot first only to find him snoring softly then his eyes flicked down to me, I was grinning like a maniac. Rocket stared at me for a moment then it clicked in he hollered out my name in joy and leapt from the chair he just barely made it across the messy room without falling. His yelling immediately woke up Groot, he jumped slightly beneath me then gave Rocket a rather annoyed look. Rocket pointed to me and yelled " you big dufus Callisto's awake!" Rocket scampered to the door opening it " everyone get your flarking buts down here Callisto's awake!" Groot shifted from beneath me into a cross legged position he held me delicately on his lap. I craned my head to look up, his big beautiful eyes stared back down at me. The sound of loud footsteps could be heard pounding around the ship towards us. Gamora was the first to enter the room then Drax and lastly Peter, they all had a look of relief on their faces. I waved my hand side to side and groggily spoke in a semi sarcastic cheerful voice " I'm not dead yaaaay!" Gamora shook her head a small smile crossed her lips. Drax grinned " we all thought you where dead." I laughed " thanks Drax." " your welcome." Gently Gamora grabbed my hand her smile was replaced with absolute relief " we all thought we had lost you." Rocket pointed at Groot " he hasn't left your side since you blacked out, he's held you for the entire time." " I Am Groot." ( that's true I stayed here the entire time. I was to afraid to leave you.) I looked at them confused then to Rocket " how long was I out for, I wasn't out for five months again was I?!" Peter shook his head "no" Gamora stepped in " you've been out for two weeks " I smirked " hey that's a good start at least it's one of the more shorter times I've been out...right?" Drax laughed " you have been out for much longer than this." Groot hummed from behind me, he rested his head on top of mine. I grinned from ear to ear. But that grin was quickly snatched away when I noticed the blood that was still all over me and some of it on the floor. My eyes flicked to each of their faces " I really almost died...didn't I?" Drax slowly nodded " when I found you I thought you where dead, it looked like you had been ripped in two." I frowned "thank you for saving my life...without you guys I ... I honestly don't know where I'd be right now." Groots arms tugged a little firmer around me Rocket placed a hand on my knee, Gamora placed her hand on my shoulder, and Peter and Drax ruffled my hair. I smiled " I really do have the best frien... actually I have the best dysfunctional family ever and the best boyfriend ever." Every one grinned Rocket slapped my knee " hey you've been part of mine and Groots weird family before we joined starmunch's guardians of the galaxy!" I laughed and looked at Peter who obviously didn't enjoy being call starmunch. Rocket swished his tail and spoke again " but enough with all the sentimental crap you seriously need to take a bath." Drax tipped his head back and let out a loud bark of laughter, everyone was laughing besides Rocket who had crossed his arms with a serious look on his face. " hey!!! you fleshies don't have my sense of smell. She smells worse than almost anything I've ever smelt, and I've smelt a lot of things!" I looked at Rocket with a look of are you flarking kidding me did you really just say that? He gave me a smirk and winked at me. Drax folded his arms "Rocket is right you do smell awefull." I raised an eye brow not sure if I should laugh or be offended of what Rocket had started. I shook my head "well if you all think I really smell that bad I will gladly have a warm shower." Gamora and Peter raised there hands in defence peter spoke" hey I didn't say anything about you smelling bad." I smirked than slowley scooted off of Groots lap placing my feet on the ground I slowly and wobbly stood up and took a step. My knees wobbled calapsing and I pitched forward falling, everyone in the room made a mad dash for me Rocket had grabbed onto my baggy shirt and tugged but it didn't help at all. Suddenly vines wrapped around my waist and shoulders, Groot quickly pulled me up and onto his lap and frowned " I Am Groot " ( you should've gotten help to stand, if I didn't catch you you could've been hurt badly.) I frowned slightly " sorry hon" he smiled and kissed the top of my head. Peter grinned " you two are adorable." Rocket shook his head and ran his hands down his face " you don't ever learn do you? The last few times you where out cold for a while you've done the same dam thing you, you get up to fast and wipe out!" I cooed " awe Rocket actually cares about me. Look him he's acting like a parent awe." He grumbled something threw his hands in the air then stormed out of the room. Looking around my grin faded slightly " so who's going to help me into the shower?" Groot instantly offered but was instead met with many "no's" and three shaking heads. Peter folded his arms across his chest "no way am letting you help her we all to clearly remember what happened last time you did." Drax erupted in laughter even Gamora snickered but all Peter could do was shake his head. Gamora stepped forward " I'll help you seeing as that where both female." Without hesitation Gamora wrapped her arm around me, helping me off the bed. Groot looked longingly at me as he slightly pouted. I only struggled a little with walking but quickly got the hang of it.


	5. Chapter two (still)

Gamora lead me to the small bathroom in our room that was just around a corner . Gingerly Gamora set me down on the toilet seat and helped pull of my shirt, for the first time since I've been awake I realized I didn't have a bra on. Subconsciously I wrapped my arms around my breasts embarrassed. This earned a laugh from Gamora who shook her head " Callisto you have no need to cover your self we have all seen you naked before, remember when you lost a bet to Rocket, Drax, and Peter. They made you run naked down one of the most heavily guarded streets on Zandar. I had to grab you before one of the Nova Corps arrested you."- laughing I shook my head -" I can't even remember that." Slowly I dropped my arms to my sides and glanced down at the blood caked crusty-yellowed bandages that wrapped around my torso. I cringed as Gamora began to unwrapped the bandages that revealed many stitches and staples. My face dropped as I fully took in the fact that I was so close to dying, and how severe the wound was. I dropped my head into my hands mumbling. " I'm such a flarking idiot I should have been more careful, if I hadn't of lost my balance when that Sacarin grabbed me this wouldn't have of happened." Gamora looked up sternly " Callisto I know you have been through way worse than this. You where a daughter of Thanos like me, you even told me how much pain he put you through after your mother sold you to him. How he embedded that infinity stone in you heart. Even after you escaped you still went through further abuse. We all have seen the countless scars that cover your body, we have all seen you get blown up, shot at, you've even taken a necroplasm shot to the head and throat. We've seen get beaten down so hard that we where all sure that you would never wake up. There where many times where we thought you where dead. You may be a celestial human hybrid like Peter but you are more celestial than you are human. That's what makes you able to take such a beating from the others. So do not be upset I knew you where going to pull through for I have seen you go through worse. So keep your head up." I smiled " for being the most dangerous women in the galaxy you sure do give good advice and know how to give a good pep talk. And ummm thanks for that it made me feel quit a bit better." She smiled. Quickly Gamora examined my wound then got the shower running. As she was helping me in there was a pounding at the door, it was Peter. " We have a situation on Yondu's ship word got out to the refugees that they will be stuck on the ship for another few days. There might or might not be a riot happening." Peter said this in his there really is a riot going on I need you help voice. Gamora harshly sighed "than who's going to keep an eye on Callisto she can't stay here by herself." I looked at Gamora confused did he say Yondu's ship I was about to ask Gamora why Yondu was here but was interrupted by Peter. "I'm unfortunately going to get Groot to, he absolutely refuses to leave if he's not within a close proximity to her." "I am Groot" ( until Callisto gets better I will not be leaving her side.) Another harsh sigh left Gamora, delicately she helped me on to the shower floor and she briskly walked out. I briefly heard her sharing a few words with Groot. " I don't want any funny business between you two. You are to solely watch her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself any further. Got it?!" "I am Groot" ( Nothing will happen, I will make sure I keep a close eye on her). The door slid shut behind Groot, he popped his head around the shower curtain his eyes quickly found me covering myself." Groot looked at me confused " I am Groot I am Groot ?" ( why are you covering your self? I've seen you undressed on many occasions, there's no need to be embarrassed I think you look beautiful scars and all.) My face turned red, slowly dropping my hands Groot stepped into the shower blocking the water from hitting me. Slowly Groot sat down and placed me in his lap, my face was even redder than is was before. " Groot I need to... um wash my body and my hair." "I am Groot" ( then I will help you.) before I knew it Groot had dumped an unnecessary amount of shampoo on my head. Slowly he rubbed the shampoo into my hair he almost sent me to sleep until he accidentally sprayed me in the face with the water " I am Groot " (are you okay I'm sorry babes) I laughed " I'm fine it's okay." Slowly standing up I grabbed my body wash and quickly washed my body. I made Groot look away but I knew he was peeking. Getting back down onto his lap I leaned into him exhausted from doing that small task. Groot wrapped his arms around me and I rested me head against his chest' that's when I noticed the vinesextending from his back, growing against the light grey tiles. Small brilliant green leaves grew on each individual vine in abundance, small violet and blue flowers grew on small vines. The sudden sound of a panicked Peter filtered under the door. This caused me to slowly get to my feet Groot followed me out of the shower. He handed me a towel and some of my old comfy clothes, quickly I dried off and put the baggy clothing on. With Groots help we went into the hallway to see peter backing up his blasters set to stun. That's when I noticed the two brutish Brutax's they stood a few meters away. The one closest to us sneered " awe looks like Starlord needs his whore to protect him what a pity." Groot took a step towards them angry. I held my arm out to stop him while the other man laughed the other one added to his buddy's comment " what a joke her turned out to be, it will be easy for us to kill him and compleat the contract." A hysterical laughter bubbled out of me and I took a step forward. " You two have seriously picked a wrong day to piss of a celestial." The two men looked at each over with uneasy glances the one farthest away from us looked worried " the bitch never told us they had a celestial with them." I took a step forward the infinity stone in my chest pulsed to the beating of my heart. A golden aura surrounded me, my eyes turned a light leafy green, my pupils then dilated and turned gold. The two men now clearly looked worried. The closest to me sucked down his worry and held his ground, the other guy took a few steps back then locked himself into place. I laughed watching them clutch their knives and get down into a fighting stance. Taking another few step forward I stopped. The man closest to me gritted his teeth and charged forward. I effortlessly sidestepped out of the way but stumbled slightly. With one swift movement I punched him in the back of the neck, then swept his feet out from under him. The second attacker charged forward grabbing him by the throat I slammed him into the wall leaving a dent, he fell to the ground heaving. The first attacker was on his feet again slicing at the air where I used to be. I thrusted my elbow into his ribs a satisfying crack echoed through his chest. Then grabbing his arm I twisted it behind his back forcing him to drop the knife. Using my knee I kneed the back of his, he tumbled to the ground with a thump. Now he was on his belly defenceless. Viscously I growled In his ear " don't you ever threaten my family again or I will kill you where you stand, and for the record Starlord isn't my boyfriend. You see the walking tree that's my boyfriend." Lifting his head up I slammed it down on to the grated metal floor. Huffing I rose to my feet Groot and Peter where instantly by my side. Groot gave me a worried look " I Am Groot!" ( your bleeding). I looked down at my favourite comfy grey shirt " huh your right." Peter huffed " those dam basterds followed me down here. Every one else was to busy restraining the ones who started the small riot. I only came down here to get some back up but..." I snorted breathing heavily " ya thanks for bringing them down here with you, oh and another thing thanks you two for your flarking help." Groot looked away and Peter frowned " sorry." Peters eyes darted to the growing spot of blood on my shirt " guess we should get you up to the doctor."


	6. Chapter two(still)

Before I knew it Groot had swept me up into his arms and was taking long strides towards the doctor, Peter was practically running to catch up. Groot stepped out of the Milano and into huge loading bay. Ravagers hustled around, loading ships and unloading them lots of it was food but there's was quit a few valuable looking things to. Craning my head down I looked at Peter " before you left with Gamora you mentioned Yondu's ship." " yep I convinced him to help us back on Avania, and I'd say we where pretty lucky he showed up we managed to got at least a few other small shanty towns. Turns out he also got some of his buddy's to help evacuate the planet. We saved allot of people." I looked at Peter confused. " I thought Yondu stole stuff and wasn't interested in helping most citizens." Peter cocked his head to the side while barely keeping up with Groot. "Oh believe me he still steals stuff and doesn't really give a crap about anyone else. But after you brought him back to life with your infinity stone I think he changed his attitude a bit. He actually gives a crap now about innocent lives, and besides you gave him a second chance to get everything right with me and his other buddy's." a smile crossed my face " well I'm happy to here that he's actually giving a crap about others and especially you." All Peter could do was nod his head he was to out of breath to speak. After going down a few rather busy long hallways Groot stopped abruptly almost smacking into a few bystanders. Taking a few steps back seeing as he missed the door he was supposed to go into. A rusty door slid to the side revealing a fully decked out med bay and a rather older looking lady who was cleaning her tools. The lady looked up and smiled " ahhhh so she finally did wake up this is good, she's up much sooner than I thought she would be though." The lady had white hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back, two small braids on either side of her head looped into the ponytail. She was rather muscular looking her ears where pointed and her eyes looked like a cats, she had bright purple skin and what appeared to little horns going down the side of her arms and kneck. Gently Groot placed me onto a metal surgical table. The lady immediately tugged my shirt up just below my boobs I was lucky since I wasn't wearing a bra. Lifting my head up I noticed that I had popped a few stitches and staples. The lady shook her head "what the hell did you do? You didn't just pop them you ripped them straight through your skin!" Peter answered for me " Callisto had to assist me in taking down two pesky guys who turned out where trying to kill me." The lady cocked her head to the side eyeing all of us " those two men that attacked you, they didn't happen to be Brutax's?" Peter looked to Groot and nodded " what if I say they where, are you going to try and kill us next, cause I can tell you it won't end well for you." The lady laughed " no way am I going to piss of the guardians of the galaxy let alone a celestial. Unlike those two idiots I have a brain." " I am Groot? ( who where they and where you in on this?" The lady looked at him confused them to me and Peter " you two know that I have not idea what he's saying right, is it just his name?" Before Peter could answer I did " no it may sound like he's saying his name but he actually just asked where you in on it and who where they. Oh and by the way you never told me your name." The lady laughed "sorry bout that the names Ennalease. And no I was definitely not in on it nor did I know what was going on... you didn't kill them did you?" I shook my head "no but I don't think there going to wake up anytime soon though." Ennalease drew her head back a look of relief crashing onto her face " oh thank Heveal, the longer those two are out the better." Peter shook his head " so how do you know those two anyway?" Ennalease let out a long sigh "before I was transferred to Yondu's ship I was part of another Ravagers faction. The leader of this faction has two kids who I watched grow up. They where never good kids. They always got into trouble with the other Ravagers, they even killed a few of them...for fun." Peter drew his head back and mouthed what the hell . Ennalease shook her head "I know it's sick right, but anyway the leader sent them here with me so I could keep an eye on them. As you can tell I've already failed at that because I really don't care what happens to them." Groot shifted impatiently " I am Groot" ( can you start stitching her up please, I would prefer not to see her bleed out a second time.) Ennalease looked at us confused again "I honestly don't know what he's saying." Groot shrugged " I am Groot." ( I get that a lot). Peter translated for her he says could you start stitching her up, and he gets that a lot." Ennalease nodded her head " well I guess you're hubby here is right I should start stitching you up." I watched as she walked over to a table with items laid out on a metal sheet, she grabbed the things she needed. " Alright Callisto I'm going to ask you a few questions. So how long have you been with Groot?" She placed disinfectant on the open wound, I cringed seeing bright red bubbles foam around the wound, it also stung like hell. Grunting I responded " I've been with Groot a long time as well as Rocket. I've been with them when they still did bounty hunting and stole stuff." Ennalease grinned "that's cute but to be exact how many years have you known the two of them and how long have you two been dating ?" I looked at Groot and Peter a little uneasy but answered the question anyway " I've known the both of them for eight years now almost nine soon, and we've been dating for eight years now." " wow that's longer than any relationship I've ever been in." She laughed and shook her head " here's another question for you. How are you two going to have kids? He doesn't have any genitalia. How do you two even have intercourse?" I choked on my breath my face going bright red, I struggled to talk like a normal human being. " I...I umm would rather not answer your questions, there pretty personal." Ennalease laughed Peter was also laughing his ass off while Groot looked flustered, embarrassed, and amused. Groot rubbed the side the side of his arm " I Am Groot I am Groo-oot. ( the reproduction of my species is very complicated and I can assure you mine and Callisto's...well... *you know what* is fine.) Peter was practically on the ground, tears streamed down his cheeks. Ennalease looked at us amused "so what he say?" Peter was about to answer when I interrupted him " Peter I swear if you answer that question I will leap of this table and strangle you. And besides I think you have more interesting details about you and Gamora." Peter face turned from laughing his ass of to embarrassed " what the hell Callisto you didn't need to bring that up." I smirked " well you where going to bring up worse things than what I just said." Ennalease leaned on the table " I'm going to warn you this is going to hurt quite a lot, so I'm going to get you to tell me more about their little romance." I grinned evilly at Peter, if looks could kill, The look on peters face would be enough to kill Thanos. I began talking any way " well they spend a lot of time together, I've even seen Peter grab her hands I've even caught them dancing on numerous occasions." Peter threw his hand in the air " how the flark do you know about that?" I giggled " I didn't but you did just tell me what I wanted to know." Peter grumbled and left the room while I giggled. Groot chuckled "I am Groot." ( that was pretty devious of you and a good ruse.) The sound of a staple gun and severe pain made me look up at my stomach, Ennalease was beginning to put the staples in where she put stitches. I grunted in pain arching my back slightly " your going to have to sit still hun if I place a staple in the wrong place your going to be in more pain." All I could do was grunt. The sound of the opening door made me look over, it was Drax. He walked over a mix of confusion and mischievousness written on his face. " Quill told me I could find you here... what did you do to him?" I snickered " I brought up the whole thing about Peter and Gamora's unspoken thing. So he would shut up and not talk about something very personal." Drax grinned " Peter told me to tell Ennalease the two of them do have intercourse." My jaw hung open, embarrassed I quickly shut it and buried my face in my hands mortified. Sure enough Ennalease looked up from my stomach " how the hell do you two do it, if I'm correct in the fact that he doesn't have genitalia." Groot went to respond but was quickly cut off by a threat " I swear if you finish that sentence Groot I'll throw you and Drax out the airlock." Drax looked at me offended " I have done nothing wrong why would you throw me out the airlock?" " really Drax you where the one who brought the topic up again. You can go if that was all you had to say to Ennalease or did you come here for another reason." Drax nodded I've come to get you so we can train." " are you kidding me Drax look at my stomach I'm in no shape to fight let alone train." He looked at me confused " but Peter told me you took on two Brutax's alone. I do not understand why you won't train with me." Frustrated I went to talk but Ennalease cut in " I'm sorry to tell you this but she's not going to be able to do any sparing for at least six weeks, her body needs time to heal and I knew it you did take on those two alone!" Drax frowned a bit " then I will wait until she gets better." With that her turned said goodbye and left. I glanced at Groot who grinned at me, roughly I ran my hands down my face. " alright Callisto I'm going to need you to sit up slowly." Propping myself up on my elbows I mad an attempt to get up, but failed. Groot placed a hand on my back and helped me sit up, behind me I could hear Ennalease ruffling something in her hands. " alright I need you to sit up straight no slouching. Slowly I sat up but pain zigzagged through my body causing me to gasp and latch onto Groots arms. " I'm sorry Callisto but I really need you to sit up straight, I'll wrap these bandages around you as quickly as I can." Sitting perfectly straight my grip on Groots arms tightened and I rested my head against his lower chest." Ennalease was done within a minute, happily I slouched again exhaustion grabbed at me threatening to pull my eyelids shut. Ennalease started to give Groot a run down on what to do " all right Groot I'm going to need you to take very good care of her, but you've probably already have been. Anyway you need to get her into be immediately she needs a lot of rest. I know you already have your own quarters assigned to you after Ego's death. Second thing you need to do is make sure she doesn't leave you line of site or a close proximity to you. That's all I really have to tell you ... oh actually if you wouldn't mind I would like to learn more about your species especially in the reproduction category." Groot briskly nodded as I started to dose off "I am Groot I am Groo-oot." ( I will be extra protective of her she will not leave my line of sight, and I would rather not talk about my species reproduction.) all Ennalease could do was nod and say a few words " I assume that you knowwhat your doing, but if you'll excuse me I need to clean up all this blood." Gingerly I felt Groot pick me up and clutch me close to his chest. He left rather quickly and made his way to what I assume was his quarters. I heard Groot get stopped often as refugees asked if I was okay and if they could come by later to thank me.


End file.
